Naruto:Hinata's Confession OneShot
by MGStarFire
Summary: After the events of the Sasuke retreval arc Hinata finds the courage to confess to Naruto. WARNING LEMON.


**Naruto: Hinata's confession**

 **DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS**

 **A/N: THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I'VE TRIED WRITING FANFICTION AND I HOPE YOU LIKE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS I APPRECIATE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM BUT I ASK YOU NOT TO LEAVE FLAMES BECAUSE LIKE I SAID THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I'VE WRITTEN SOMETHING LIKE THIS.**

It was just after the second stage of the Chunin had lost badly to Neji her cousin and carried off to the hospital.

Hinata woke up and saw something that made her face turn as red as a tomato in less than two seconds, she saw Naruto sleeping with his head on the side of the bed and she noticed something that made her almost faint again he was holding her hand with both of his.

She slowly calmed herself down and gently tried to wake Naruto up "N-N-Naruto-kun wake up"

He started to stir a little but he didn't wake up so she started to shake his shoulder with her free hand. It took a while, probably because he was so exhausted from the exams she thought to herself but he finally woke up.

Naruto felt someone shaking him and started to wake up. When he opened his eyes he was met by the most beautiful pale lavender eyes he had ever seen and he quickly got up knocking the chair that he was sitting on back and scaring Hinata who wasn't expecting that kind of reaction.

"H-Hey Hinata-Chan I must have fallen asleep while I was waiting for you to wake up. "He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's a-alright N-Naruto-K-Kun I j-just w-woke up myself but what are y-you doing here N-Naruto-Kun are the e-exams finished."

"Yea the second part is finished and we have a one month break to prepare for the third part. I wanted to check up on you to see how you're doing I feel really guilty about pushing you to fight so much if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be so hurt. He said the last part as he showed the guilt in his eyes as they lost some of their shine. "I hope someday you can forgive me."

Hinata couldn't believe her ears Naruto was feeling guilty because of her.

"There isn't anything to forgive Naruto-kun." She said raising her voice a little she didn't even stutter as she squeezed his hand I'm not mad at you it's because of you that I even made it as far as I did in these exams."

Now It was Naruto's turn to be shocked. Hinata wasn't mad at him he couldn't believe it, it was like a whole boulder was lifted off his heart he felt so much lighter when he heard those words.

Many people believed that he was oblivious about Hinata's feelings towards him but they were wrong, in fact he knew that Hinata loved him and he reciprocated her feelings but he wouldn't dare tell her for fear of what the villagers would do. He could handle them calling him a demon and a monster and even trying to kill him like some of the civilians had done when he was a kid but if something happened to Hinata because she was in a relationship with him he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. So he acted oblivious for her sake while hoping that someday she would give up on him and find someone who could make her happy. It broke his heart that he couldn't be with her but he told himself he could handle it as long as she was happy.

"Thanks Hinata-Chan I'm really glad you're not mad at me you're a really nice person if it was Sakura-Chan in you're shoes she would have probably hit me until I lost consciousness."

Hinata's cheeks reddened when he compared her to Sakura and said that she was better and suddenly her stutter returned.

"It's r-r-really okay N-Naruto-Kun." She stuttered out as her blush intensified but before she could continue talking someone knocked on the door of the room she was in.

"Well I better go Hinata-Chan it seems you have a visitor I'll see you later. "Naruto said as he jumped out of the window.

 **THREE MONTHS LATER**

Hinata heard the mission Naruto and Kiba were sent on and she was a nervous wreck waiting for them to return. She Sakura and Ino waited at the gate of the village for them to return and finally they saw the team of medic-nin the hokage had dispatched returning with everyone… or so they thought everyone except Shikamaru was in critical condition and there was no sign of Naruto or Sasuke which made them worry even more. It was a few minutes later when in the distance they saw two Kakashi's both of them carrying something on their back and when they got closer the first thing they saw was Sasuke on Kakashi's back his arm was broken and he probably had some broken ribs other than that his face was bruised and he was unconscious. Seeing this Sakura and Ino Started fussing over Sasuke while the second Kakashi was getting closer and that's when Hinata's heart almost stopped. The second Kakashi was covered in blood but the shocking thing was that it wasn't his own blood it was the blood of one Uzumaki Naruto who had a hole in his chest.

Hinata couldn't believe what she was seeing silent tears started flowing down her face Ino just gasped when she saw the condition Naruto was in but Sakura didn't even notice Naruto she was blinded by rage seeing what Naruto had done to ' _her_ ' Sasuke-Kun when she finally saw Naruto she didn't even register the hole where his heart was supposed to be she started yelling at him and it looked like she was even going to attack him. That's when Hinata snapped out of her personal nightmare and ran towards Sakura in speeds that not even Lee could follow and appeared in front of her just as she was about to hit Naruto she blocked her attack and countered with a vacuum palm to Sakura's stomach before following Kakashi to the hospital.

Ino couldn't believe what she was seeing sweet little Hinata who couldn't hurt a fly just sent Sakura flying. She quickly picked up Sakura over her shoulder and hurried to the hospital to see how Naruto was, She knew Sasuke was alive that's why she was so worried about Naruto seeing the condition he was in.

Ino walked in the hospital and quickly made her way to the operation room where she saw Hinata in front of the room crying silently so she went to her and hugged her.

Hinata didn't move she just kept crying.

It was three hours later when Tsunade finally exited the operation room. As soon as Hinata saw her she jumped to her feet and ran towards her.

"How is Naruto-Kun Hokage-Sama."

Tsunade turned her head to the side to see Hinata with red puffy eyes she assumed from crying and a concerned look on her face which was copied by Ino.

"The operation was successful it seems that Sasuke's Chidori grazed his heart and it was very hard to fix all the damage so I did all I could but he slipped into a coma and I don't know when he's going to wake up."

Hinata didn't know what to say she just asked if she could see Naruto and when Tsunade gave her permission she quickly went to his room.

Hinata just sat there holding Naruto's hand until one of the nurses told her that visiting hours were over and then she went home.

The next day while Hinata was visiting Naruto in the hospital Ino showed up.

"Hey Hinata how's Naruto." Ino asked as she approached Hinata with flowers in her hands.

Hinata turned around still holding Naruto's hand she looked like she'd been crying and answered Ino.

"He's better than yesterday but Tsunade-Sama doesn't know when he's going to wake up."

"Oh okay then I just wanted to check up on him as well as you. I wanted to talk to you about something and yesterday wasn't the best time so if you want could we talk for a few minutes.

Hinata didn't want to leave Naruto's side but she was curious what Ino wanted to talk to her about so she agreed and they left the room and went to the training grounds where Ino and her team meet up.

They sat down next to a tree and Ino finally started to talk.

"So Hinata." Ino started and as soon as Hinata turned to face her she continued.

"Do you like Naruto." She asked her and got her answer when Hinata's face turned bright red and she started to poke her fingers and stutter.

"W-W-Why do y-you ask I-Ino." Asked a stuttering Hinata as her face flushed even redder.

"I just want to know before I tell you what I wanted to talk to you about."

Now Hinata started to panic " _Does Ino like Naruto-Kun. Is that what she wants to tell me. If she does like him I could never compare to her, she's so confident in herself she'll probably confess to him as soon as he wakes up and then they'll start dating."_ Hinata was on the verge of tears as different thoughts ran through brain but she was cut off from them as Ino spoke up again.

"Don't worry Hinata I don't like Naruto I just want to know how you feel about him and from the expression on your face I see that you like him.

"Y-You're r-right Ino I like N-N-Naruto-kun."

"That's great Hinata. Now I wanted to talk to you to tell you that you should confess to him as soon as he wakes up."

Hinata's face turned even redder at the thought of confessing to Naruto but before she could say anything Ino continued talking.

"If you're worried that he doesn't like your then don't be."

At the confused look on Hinata's face Ino started to explain herself.

"You see it was the month break between the Chunin exams and although I wasn't in the exams I was training. I used my mind transfer jutsu to transfer my mind into a bird and I was flying around seeing how far I could go from my body when I saw Naruto with a white haired middle aged man. I didn't know it at the time but that was Jiraiya one of the legendary Sannin. I was curious about what they were doing so I landed as close to them as possible and I overheard them talking.

 **ONE MONTH BREAK DURING THE CHUNIN EXAMS WITH NARUTO AND JIRAIYA**

"So brat where were you I was waiting for you for over an hour." Jiraiya asked Naruto who just smiled sheepishly.

"I was visiting Hinata-Chan in the hospital she was hurt during the second part of the exams and I wanted to see if she was okay."

Hearing this Jiraiya started to giggle. "Oooh who's this Hinata-Chan is she your girlfriend."

Naruto's face turned red for a brief moment. "No she's not!" He yelled and then his face saddened.

"Besides you know I can't date anyone."

Jiraiya's face also saddened before he replied. "And why not brat have you tried asking her out maybe she likes you."

"She does like me and I like her too but what if we started going out and the villagers start treating her like they treat me. And who's to say her father will even allow her to date the demon brat."

When he heard what Naruto was saying Jiraiya looked sorrowful and he tried to reassure Naruto.

"You can't think like that Naruto do you plan to live your whole life alone."

"It's better this way Jiraiya-Sensei this way I won't have to see my precious people being treated like I am. To tell you the truth if something like that ever actually happened I don't think I could stay loyal to Konoha."

Jiraiya didn't know how to respond to what Naruto was saying so he just decided to switch the subject.

"Well enough about that for now Naruto but were going to have to talk about it in the future you can't live your life alone as your Sensei I can't allow it. Now let's start your training. Tell me how much you know about summoning contracts and what summoning animals are exclusive to Konoha."

 **BACK WITH INO AND HINATA**

"And that's when I felt my chakra getting low and I left." Ino finished her story and turned to see Hinata openly crying.

"Naruto-Kun likes me." She said barely above a whisper to which Ino nodded with a somber look.

"I have to go to the hospital. "She said as she started to stand up. "I have to tell him how I feel as soon as he wakes up. He's been acting all this time just so I don't suffer like he does, i can't allow him to do that to himself, he's too important to me."

And before Ino could get another word in Hinata ran off towards the hospital.

When she got there she quickly made her way to Naruto's room and opened it to see a nurse changing the bed sheets.

"Um excuse me can you tell me where the patient that was in this room went."

Hearing her voice the nurse turned to see Hinata standing by the door.

"He woke up a few hours ago and he was in good enough condition to be discharged." She replied and before she could blink Hinata was gone.

 **NARUTO'S APARTMENT**

Naruto was resting in his bed while thinking about the success of the previous mission.

' _I couldn't beat him on my own.'_ Thought Naruto as he remembered his fight with Sasuke at the valley of the end. _'I had to use Kyuubi's power against him, I have to train to become stronger and after I completely recover I'm gonna ask Jiraiya-Sensei to help in my training again after all the last jutsu he thought me saved my life. If I didn't know the Rasengan when I fought Sasuke I would be dead right now.'_

His musings were interrupted by the sound of knocking on the door.

He slowly got up and made his way to the door. And as soon as he opened the door he was tackled to the floor by a crying Hinata.

"W-What's wrong Hinata-Chan why are you crying." He asked the sobbing girl in his arms as he was making plans on killing the person who made his beautiful angel cry.

"I'm just happy you're awake Naruto-Kun, Tsunade-Sama barely managed to save you."

Hearing this Naruto just picked Hinata up and closed the door before going to his room and sitting on the bed. Through all that Hinata kept hugging him she was latched onto him and wouldn't let go.

He tried to comfort her to tell her that he would always be there for her but before he could say any of those things Hinata lifted her head and met his lips with her own.

Naruto realized what she was doing and before he could gently inch away from the kiss his instincts kicked in and before he knew it he was kissing her back.

At first the kiss was sloppy but then it switched to gentle and full of love. They kissed until they couldn't breathe and that's when they broke the love filled kiss.

"I love you Naruto-Kun." Hinata said before Naruto could apologize and that's when he realized that he was going to break her heart.

' _It's okay.'_ He thought to himself, _'this way she's finally going to give up on me and find someone who could make her happy.'_

"I'm sorry Hinata-Chan I shouldn't have kissed you back"

"But why Naruto-Kun I told you I love you."

"I know but. "He continued why he kept apologizing for what he was about to do in his head. "I don't feel the same way about you." As soon as he said those words Naruto was surprised by what he saw. He was expecting Hinata to cry, he was expecting her to be sad, even heartbroken like he was. But what he saw made his heart almost stop, she wasn't crying she was angry.

' _So I guess she hates me now, it's for the better anyway.'_ He thought to himself and before he could once again apologize Hinata screamed out her frustrations.

"LIAR!, I know you love me why won't you admit it why are you lying to me!."

Naruto just stood there with a shocked expression on his face. He didn't know that Hinata knew how he felt, this was just going to make the experience a lot more painful for the both of them because now he had to convince her that he didn't love her.

"I don't know what you're talking about Hinata-Chan I apologize I know how you feel about me but I just don't feel the same. "He hoped that this would convince her he didn't want to hurt her but he never expected to hear the next words that came out of her mouth.

"Ino overheard you talking with Jiraiya-Sama and she told me that you talked about me."

Now Naruto didn't have any other choice, so he decided to just tell her the whole truth and hope that she didn't despise him in the end.

"Listen Hinata-Chan it's true that I love you." When he said that Hinata's face brightened up but he continued. "But I can't be with you." And before she could retort he continued " I'm sure you've noticed but the villages of Konoha hate me and I'm afraid that If you date me they'll start to hate you too, and I love you too much to let you go through that. I hope you understand this may sound selfish on my part but I want you to find someone who will love you as much as I do and actually be able to make you happy."

"But I want you Naruto-Kun, I love you and I don't care what the villagers think of me."

Naruto sighed and continued. "I don't think you understand Hinata-Chan, tell me what do you know about the Kyuubi attack on Konoha 13 years ago."

And so Naruto explained about the Kyuubi and how the 4th Hokage sealed the demon in him and by the end of it Hinata was crying all over again.

" I hope you understand why we can't be together Hinata-Chan. "But instead of saying anything Hinata just jumped Naruto and started to kiss him again.

"The villagers are fools Naruto-Kun I don't care how they or my father will react to us dating as long as I have you I'm going to be happy."

Naruto didn't know what to do he tried everything he could think of to make Hinata give up on him but she just wouldn't budge.

"A-Are you sure about this Hinata-Chan I just want you to be happy."

"I already told you Naruto-Kun as long as you're by my side I'll always be happy."

 **WARNING: LEMON**

Hearing Hinata continuously telling him that she loved him and that she would be happy with him Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He pushed her on the bed and started to kiss her trying to express all the love he held for her in that kiss.

They stopped kissing and Naruto was about to stand up but Hinata stopped him.

"Let's continue Naruto-Kun I want you to hold me." She said as she pulled him back in a passionate kiss that took his breath away.

"Are you sure about this Hinata-Chan isn't it a little soon I mean we just confessed to each other."

"It's not soon Naruto-Kun I've been dreaming of the moment when I could be with you for far too long and I don't want to wait anymore."

Hinata pulled Naruto in for another kiss her hands started to roam through his back before coming up to his hair and ruffling it up. A moan escaped her lips as Naruto moved from her mouth to her neck kissing it and nibbling her ear which earned him another moan from Hinata who started to take off his orange jumpsuit and continuing to his shirt. Seeing Hinata trying to take off his shirt Naruto lifted his hands and allowed Hinata to pull his shirt off.

As soon as she did she gasped when she saw the scar in the middle of Naruto's chest where Sasuke shoved a Chidori through it. "Don't worry hime I'm all better now and I promise that I'll never worry you like I did after the retrieval mission."

Hinata nodded slowly and Naruto took her lips in another kiss. He started kissing her neck again and unzipped her hoodie then he took off her spandex shirt and her bra. When he did so he couldn't help but blush again seeing Hinata's flawless milky skin and her perfect c-cup breasts but Hinata quickly placed her hands at the back of Naruto's head and pulled him in for a kiss.

She started panting when Naruto clumsily slid down to take her left breast in his hand while sucking the right one. After a while he switched and started licking the pink nipple of her left breast and started massaging her right breast. As he was sucking and massaging her breasts Naruto noticed that Hinata was getting more aroused as her panting turned to light moaning so he started to slide down while planting small kisses on her stomach. When he got to the hem of her pants he looked up at her and slid both her pants and underwear off. As he slid her clothes he started to kiss down her belly and spread Hinata's legs wanting to taste her delicious honeypot right before she closed them again.

"No N-Naruto-Kun it's don't look down there it's embarrassing. "She said as she continued to breathe heavily.

"Don't worry Hinata-Chan you're beautiful and perfect in my eyes there's nothing to be embarrassed about. "He said as he spread her legs and started to lick her wet flower.

At first he started to lick her opening and when he heard Hinata start to moan more loudly he inserted his tongue in her which earned him even louder moans.

"That's great Naruto-Kun keep going. "Hinata said as she started to grow close to climaxing.

She placed her hands on Naruto's head and pulled his head in an attempt to get his tongue deeper inside of her and to finally get her release.

Naruto seeing that Hinata was close to Cumming inserted one finger inside of her pussy which at that point was dripping wet and started to suck on her clit.

As soon as his tongue made contact with Hinata's clit she came with a final scream and a shower of love juices which Naruto happily lapped up.

When Hinata came down from her orgasm she opened her eyes to see Naruto's cerulean blue ones and felt his manhood at her entrance.

"That was amazing Naruto-Kun. I've never felt so good in my life."

She said as she gave him a kiss on the lips and continued to kiss him as he slowly started to enter her womanhood.

Naruto started to enter Hinata's wet pussy and when he felt her hymen he quickly inserted his dick in one thrust making Hinata scream out in both pleasure and pain as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Are you okay Hinata-Chan, I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Hinata felt completely full with Naruto inside of her, Naruto was a perfect fit for her and she for him and in a few seconds the pain started to dull and she started to feel pleasure.

"Don't worry Naruto-Kun I was expecting to feel a bit of pain it was my first time after all but it's already starting to feel good in a few seconds you can start to move."

Naruto nodded and started to kiss her, after a few seconds of kissing he started to thrust his hips slowly.

"That feels amazing Naruto-Kun go faster."

"Oh god Hinata-Chan you're so tight I've never felt so good in my life." He said as he started to thrust faster and harder in Hinata.

"Oooh, Oooh faster Naruto-Kun faster I'm getting close to Cumming."

"Me too Hinata-Chan I'm so close to Cumming. "He said as Hinata wrapped her legs around Naruto in an attempt to make move faster.

"I'm Cumming Naruto-Kun!"She said as she screamed her orgasm which was accompanied by squirting her love juices around Naruto's shaft sheathed deep inside of her tightening her legs around Naruto-Kun stopping his movements.

Naruto groaned and released his seed inside of Hinata and fell on top of her.

"That was amazing Hinata-Chan. "He said as he kissed her on the lips.

"I love you Naruto-Kun. "She said between kisses.

"I love you too Hinata-Chan and nothing will ever change that no mater what happens from now on I will always be by your side."

Hinata gave Naruto one final kiss and snuggled up beside him and they slowly drifted up to sleep content smiles on their faces finally being next to the one they love the most in the world.

 **THE END**.


End file.
